Semiconductor hybrid optical apparatuses such as lasers, amplifiers or photodetectors may be made from light-emitting and absorbing electro-optic properties of III-V semiconductor materials. Optical apparatuses may be composed of two components, a III-V active region to generate, or absorb light and a silicon waveguide to carry the light.
The optical mode of some optical apparatuses may be controlled by the waveguide dimensions. In general, a high overlap of the optical mode with the III-V region of the optical apparatuses is desired. Pushing the optical mode into the III-V region, however, may sometimes result in optical mode leakage and/or widening of the optical mode.